All I want for Christmas Is You
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: my first Sailor Moon fic. Be gentle... in short its a xmas story (and present) for you... longing, santa, sappiness, holiday, moon and star light... and the ultra rare couple Yaten/Usa.. R&R ppls... happy holidays!!


All I want for Christmas… is you

~Blaze

I've always wanted to do this couple. You don't see them much but this is my Christmas gift to you. Gomen if I may be a bit inaccurate. I've only heard of Yaten through Stories and Sites. I've never seen/read the Final series. 

Disclaimer: I own neither character or songs. If you don't know the song is called, "All I want for christmas is you," and it's by Mariah Carey. And if you _didn't_ know, which is impossible, the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. 

Enjoy

~~

Silver, the color so similar to white, it gleamed with a certain purity and softness. It was ludicrous. Ludicrous that she found herself falling for someone, someone who did not at all suit her. 

Someone who probably hated her. 

She sighed wistfully, how she wished to see the color silver pass by. A small glimpse, a treasured chance, to see him smile. If he could. She had come to love him. The feeling had abruptly slammed into her heart. Truth be known, it happened gradually. Little creeps of tender feelings for him snuck to her heart and attached to her soul. It bound her to him in a way she never thought possible. Oh, how it hurt not to be with him. 

Usagi turned to the boy next to her. The boy, who she knew, though the others knew she didn't, liked, perhaps loved her. 

"Seiya," she asked quietly, "why is Yaten so mean to me?"

She hoped that he could shed some light on her enigma. The boy who so haunted her in her dreams. 

Seiya frowned at the unexpected question, his blue eyes clouded in confusion as he mused over his tenshi's question. 

"I don't know Odango," he responded truthfully, "I guess… he thinks that I… I mean we would get distracted from finding our princess if I… I mean we were with you."

Usagi frowned slightly at his slip up. She didn't want Seiya to know that she knew that he liked her. She wanted to keep the naïve and innocent appearance everyone believed of her when it concerned Seiya. Kami knows the girls would never leave her alone if she 'knew.' She didn't want any more complications regarding the Kou brothers. She mulled over Seiya's answer. It wasn't but a week ago that she discovered the brother's identities and Yaten had been more hostile to her ever since. 

She sighed, it would be hopeless.

Yaten couldn't fight the scowl that appeared on his face. Honestly, did Seiya have to flirt with Usagi everywhere?! He couldn't even turn a corner without the sight of Seiya using that grin he used to get girls, he hated that Seiya was using it on _his_ girl. No, he screamed furiously in his mind, not his. Never his. Don't think these thoughts, he berated to himself, don't succumb to the pull. Stay _away_ from Usagi. Following his instincts, he turned around back to the corner he came from. Missing the sight of Usagi gazing longingly at him. 

Seiya frowned. He saw that. Saw the way Usagi gazed at his brother. He didn't know she liked him. he had always assumed that those gazes of longing was for her absent fiancée, Mamoru. He sighed, he couldn't compete with Yaten, he couldn't compete with his own brother. As much as he liked Usagi, he felt it in his heart that Yaten needed her more. Knew in his gut it was the right thing to do. it seemed that Yaten would take a little nudging, he grinned, this would be fun. Seiya couldn't help but think of the many ways he could torture Yaten. For one, flirt with Usagi more. Seiya couldn't help but chuckle at the blushes Usagi did when he flirted with her. He frowned, what if Yaten _didn't_ like her? Maybe it was what he had originally thought, that maybe Yaten hated her instead? Oh well, he thought evilly, there was just one way to test that theory.

"Odango," Seiya started.

He smiled as Usagi gave out a 'hm,' noting her distracted state. 

"I forgot that I needed to ask Yaten something."

Seiya almost burst out laughing at how quick Usagi's attention came to him. it was so obvious that she liked Yaten, he wondered how he didn't notice sooner.

Usagi shoulders sagged tiredly as she mulled over her dilemma. Honestly, it was hard to keep the attraction of one brother away while trying to find a furtive way to get the other to notice her. She wondered what Seiya had to say to Yaten, maybe she should have tagged along.

Nah.

~~

"Aye Usa-chan!! We have to get all the decorations for Rei-chan's Christmas party! You know how she can get," exclaimed Mina, as the two sifted through extra Christmas decorations in Usagi's attic. 

"Hai Mina, keep on looking!" Usagi smiled, she couldn't help but get into the spirit as Mina went on excitedly about the holiday. At least someone was having fun.

"Guess what," she whispered excitedly, "Motoki asked me out!"

Usagi balked. "What about Yaten?"

Mina blinked and spoke thoughtfully, "hmm… I totally forgot about him." 

She shrugged.

"Yaten was just an Idol Crush… someone to irritate, have you noticed he's so uptight? I wanted to relieve him of that but I guess my efforts have failed."

Usagi sighed in relief; she didn't have to feel bad about liking Yaten anymore. There was no one holding her back from liking him.

Remembering something, she wondered if she should tell Mina.

"Mina," she started hesitantly, "…Mamo-chan and I aren't together anymore."

All movements stilled as the Love Senshi turned incredulous eyes towards her princess.

"WHAT!"

Usagi winced, Mina's voice could be loud in a small attic, then again; it always was.

"We separated just before he left."

"…"

Seeing she needed to further elaborate she started, "we had been drifting apart lately. Emptiness soon plagued our hearts. We had both realized what we felt was that of brother and sister and that we'd keep the memory of Endymion's and Serenity's love in our hearts."

Mina continued to stare. How could she not see this? She had always felt love vibes coming from Usagi, but if Usagi didn't love Mamoru whom did she love?

"What about the ring."

Usagi smiled, fingering the beautiful jewelry on her right ring finger. "A friendship gift. I gave Mamo-chan his locket back so he could give it to the one he would truly love."

Mina continued to gape. The _true_ love she thought a fairy tale had crash-landed and died. It was unbelievable. Usagi and Mamoru had looked like the perfect couple and it was gone.

"What about Destiny… Chibi Usa?"

Usagi smiled sadly at the thought of her could-of future child. "Destiny… Fate is not set in stone. As for Chibi Usa…" She closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face. "She will be a fond memory to cherish for all time.

For it was true, Setsuna would always love the little child that stole the lonely guards heart.

Mina smiled sadly, heavily saddened by the loss of the pink haired child. Seeing her friend grieved more than her, she gently touched Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi looked up at Mina's supportive face.

"Thank you Mina, I know you'll always be there for me."

Mina smiled. 

"So…" she said suggestively, hoping to find out who he was and to take away the sadness drifting in the air, "who is he?"

Usagi's face flushed. "Who is who?"

With a sly on her face, a gleam in her eye, she nudged Usagi. "Awe… you don't want to tell your best friend? Come on, you know you want to."

Oh but she did; yet she couldn't. As much as Mina would be one of the ones who would understand, she couldn't. They were still considered 'enemies' and were questionable until further notice.

"It's no one."

Knowing her princess would divulge such information yet, she said, "all right. We got all the decorations. Let's high tail in out in here then."

Usagi sweatdropped. "Mina, it's let's high face it out of here."

Sammy, who chose this moment to come in yelled, "No you meatball for brains, it's high tail it out of here."

The two blondes could only mutter. "Oh."

**

Yaten stared grimly at his reflection. He had always considered himself beautiful, no matter what form/gender/outfit he was in. but this… this was not beautiful, this was down right horrendous.

Why did _he_ have to be Santa Klaus? 

He managed to pull one off very nicely. With his silver hair ::cringes:: in crimps and frizz. His body fitted to that of a fat man in a red and white suit. His face covered with an oversized hat and a white beard. It was ridiculously funny. The only thing that was Yaten's was his eyes. The eyes that were supposed to be jolly and happy were currently glaring darkly at his two laughing brothers.

Seiya and Taiki stood behind them; there hands covered their faces as they vainly attempted to hide their snickers and laughters.

Yaten glared at them. "No."

Rearranging his face into a look of seriousness, he told him, "but you're the only one who's best for the part. You have silvery white hair and your short like Santa!"

Taiki nudged him and muttered, "that is _not_ the thing to say if you want him to dress as Santa."

Seiya shrugged; sucking up to Yaten was not his forte.

An idea came to mind, one that would be funny and one that would prove his theory. "Hm… That's too bad. Usa-chan told me she loved Santa Klaus. It would be sad to see her so disappointed at the party."

Taiki glanced weirdly at Seiya, that wasn't the thing to say eith-_Oh…_

_Damnit… _

Seiya glanced at Yaten, he was right.

**

Yaten glared mutiny at everyone who dared to look at him. Practically hissed when a group particularly the Outer senshi, guffawed and snickered at his get up.

Red and white fluffy suits and black boots were now on his 'do not dress in' list. His hair, he whined in his head, his hair was in _crimps_ and _frizz, _and his poor beautiful silver hair he thought. 

He was going to _kill_ Seiya for this. 

Usagi came in, as usual late, and stood stock still at the sight.

"…Yaten," she started with barely contained laughter, "what are you doing dressed as Santa?"

Cautiously he started, "why do you ask?"

Shocked a little at his curious, and none sarcastic, question, she answered, "because we could have just rented one for the night."

Yaten blinked. _I am going to torture you and kill you Seiya._

She smiled, albeit a bit shyly, "I think its sweet of you to dress up as Santa."

Yaten blinked again, this time a very light pinkish coloring tinting his pale skin.

Slowly, almost unbelievably, Usagi went forward and very lightly kissed the unbearded part of his cheek.

"Mistletoe," she whispered softly to him, her breath tickling his cheek.

Yaten could only watch as Usagi smiled one last time and bound away to his friend.

Coloring soon arose again at the arched eyebrow of his brother Seiya.

Yaten glared.

Seiya laughed, it was a good idea to put that little thing above his head. 

Usagi seemed to be the only one brave enough to kiss him, he thought dryly.

Yaten smiled softly as he recalled Usagi's soft caress. 

_It was nice._

Usagi was red; she could not believe she just kissed Yaten! Her eyes focused to the gaze of Mina, who was glancing at her with a knowing look. The blush intensified and she hurriedly went to the opposite room by the chatting Outer Senshi.

"Hello Hime," Setsuna uttered, a knowing and twinkling look in her eyes.

Usagi groaned as she could tell what Setsuna was looking at her for.

"Koneko."

"Hime.

"Usa-hime."

Usagi smiled at the various nicknames. The outers were so good to her, and to Hotaru. She was glad the little firefly had a family to be with.

Bending down she tugged at Hotaru's little red santa hat, "hello Ru, it looks like you're a better santa than Yaten is. Your much more jolly."

Hotaru giggled and looked at the silver haired man who was dressed in the bright red suit. "He's a scrooge!"

"Yes, he is a scrooge."

Tilting her head inquiringly she asked, "Usa-hime, is Chibi Usa going to visit us soon?"

Usagi stilled, grievous eyes turning to Setsuna as the latter too had turned sad.

"I… I don't know Firefly. Maybe she will… maybe she won't." It was true, her and Mamoru could get back together again or not, it would happen in time.

"Scuse me Hota-chan, but I have to go see to something." Standing up quickly, she offered a quick bow to the Outers and left the group.

**

Stupid Seiya, Yaten muttered, as he sat on the stairs outside the shrine, glad to get away from the laughing party. Stars only knew why he did so much for him.

He had even stayed away from Usagi for him, a restrain that was tearing him apart. 

He didn't know how, but Usagi had seemed to sneak up on him. Taking hold of him with her sweet and giving smile, her bright eyes, her childish laughter, and her loving heart. He honestly didn't know how. His only priorities were to find his princess but that seemed to go in vain. Usagi seemed to take away the stress and the importance of finding Kakyuu-hime; a way for him to relax. He also loved her because he thought she could love her for who he was and not have to change into something he wasn't. Why did stupid Seiya have to like her too? He was a person who acted on beliefs, a person who went for things he wanted. But with Seiya in the way, it could never happen. Not without hurting Seiya's feelings. Stupid Seiya. 

It was impossible to like her now.

Noticing a familiar figure bound down the stairs, he followed. __

_**_

She sighed as she got to the paper doors of the Hikawa Shrine. She looked back and smiled slightly at the laughter and fun the senshi and their friends were having.

Sighing sadly, she quietly slipped down the stairs and into the dark park below.__

Unbeknownst to Usagi, Yaten follows her wanting to get away from the chatter, and the incessant teasing. It wasn't that he wanted to stalk her, it was just he wanted fresh air too. In the same direction she was going to.__

**

Usagi stopped onto the bench near the lake, the moon reflecting lightly upon its surface. She sighed, it was times like these that she felt so lonely. 

A familiar tune echoed from the shrine and she started to sing along. 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(and I) I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stockings_

_There upon the fire place_

_Santa Klaus come make me happy_

_leave a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want Christmas is you_

Usagi sang softly to the American music, she truly wished she could sing this to him. Let him know that she cared for him. But she feared rejection. Feared her heart would break if he did not reciprocate her feelings.

Yaten watched her, Kami help him he was reduced to stalking the girl he loved. Yes, he thought glumly; although a quality of lightness carried him, love. He fell in love with the girl he was supposed to hate. The girl who would take him away from his true princess. Who was he kidding? Princess Kakyuu maybe his princess of the court. But Usagi, Usagi was the princess of his heart. No one would come before her. He couldn't help but curse this feeling, the weakness of having a person control his heart. It would have gone better, he mused, if she knew that she owned his heart. He listened as she sang softly under the darkness of the tree. A pretense of solitude despite the fact of the person watching her. He yearned to go to her. Yearned to have those words directed at him, to have her heart in his hands as his heart was in hers. To tell her she loved him. Forget Seiya, he lost his chance, Yaten thought, lets go for the kill.

_Oh, All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fill the air_

_Everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you grant me the one I really need_

_Won't you bring my baby to me_

She sighs wistfully as the cold air incased her, a wish of warmth from a certain somebody ached her already lonesome heart. Why couldn't she be happy? It was Christmas eve, a time of giving and together. A time to be with the ones you loved. She had everyone here but why couldn't she be happy? There was only one reason…

'…Yaten' 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Glancing at the moon once more, a shooting star passed brightly above her home.

_ 'I wish Yaten were here with me.' _

_All I want for Christmas is you (you baby)_

She gave a startled gasp as a soft tenured voice harmonized with hers. Spinning quickly around she was caught by the light hold, captured in his embrace. 

Usagi stood memorized as she caught the dark --- eyes under the pale moonlight. His hand lifted and gently caressed her cheek.  
Yaten watched as she leaned into his hold. His heart exploding to warmth as she seemed to accept his touch. 

"Usa," he started in a soft whisper, afraid to break the spell. "I think I care for you." 

Unwavering eyes glanced back at him, "as I do too."

He smiled, the air lightened, as did his heart. "I'm glad."

Slowly, he leaned in as Usagi closed her eyes and met to his soft touch. 

The hazy mist and ethereal quality casting a dreamlike glow upon the two figures as they kissed under the moon that shone brightly above them, a shooting star passed as the lover's lips met in a sweet kiss.      

*****

Hope you liked the present and the pairing. I rushed like mad to get this done on Christmas day. Review please I'd like to hear your input.

Much alohas and Mele Kalikimaka, Hao Ole Makahiki Ho (Merry Christmas and a happy new year)

~Blaze


End file.
